mock_electionfandomcom-20200214-history
Sawyer Cunningham
Sawyer Archer Cunningham (Born March 29, 1963, Arnegard, North Dakota) was a Former Republican Senator of the 2nd Senate District between September 23, 2017 and October 5, 2017 when he resigned as Senator to take a break from the MEC Community. He returned in Spring 2018 and served as a D3 Independent Senator before another break, and as of Fall 2018 is a Republican Senate Candidate for District 2 from his new home state of Florida. Sawyer Cunningham joined the MEC on September 9, 2017. He soon announced his candidacy for the Republican Nomination for the District 2 Senate Race. He ran unopposed for the Nomination and in the General ran against Chris Bradford, a Democrat, and Adam Daniel, the Independent. However, Daniel soon withdrew and endorsed Cunningham, and Bradford's inactivity left Sawyer looking like the only Republican with a near-guaranteed Congressional Seat in the midst of a Blue Tsunami. However, in Mid-September, after Cunningham and Bradford held a public debate, MEC Owner Ethan Kelly discovered that Bradford was an alternative account to the former disgraced Vice President Jess Bullard. Bradford was banned from the ballot and Former President Independent Moderate, an unpopular member of the Community, took his place as the Democratic challenger. On September 23, however, Sawyer easily won the Election, being the only Republican to win a Congressional Seat, and was sworn in that night. Sawyer worked in a Democratic Congress as District 2 Senator in the midst of many failed Presidents until 3 days after President Hawthrone took office, on October 5, 2017, Sawyer resigned as Senator due to being busy in his personal life outside the MEC Community. However, after leaving, he declared he might come back one day, which did happen 4 months later. Upon his return on Wednesday, January 31, 2018, he was nominated by President Jon S. Uberfeld as Labor Secretary. However, on Monday, February 5, Cunningham withdrew from the Appointment Process and announced his run for the District 3 Senate Race in the Republican Primaries against George Bush of Texas, the Primaries taking place on Saturday, February 24, 2018. However, soon after the announcement, Bush suspended his Campaign leaving Sawyer running for the GOP Nomination for the District 3 Senate unopposed. He remained a Republican until on Friday, February 9 Sawyer announced his withdrawing from the Republican Party and his switch to being an Independent. He stated that his reason for the switch was that he felt as though his return to the MEC was marked by high Republican membership and that in a way he seemed to be guided not to focus on the people of MEC but on the Republican Establishment, and he switched his party to focus on endorsing the right candidates, not by the letter next to their name but by the quality of their potential in that office. On Saturday, March 3, he easily crushed Isaac Sanchez and Thomas Pinckney winning about 70% of the vote, becoming the MEC District 3 Senator. He was inaugurated by fellow Senator John Lampros on Monday, March 5 and is now serving an 8 week Senate term that was set to expire on April 28, 2018. Around this time, he had announced his support for Secretary of State David Delaney in the MEC Season 13 Presidential Election. On Saturday, March 10, 2018, he inaugurated Landen Shuey as District 2 Senator. In his month in the Senate he passed the Presidential Inauguration Amendment and the Redistricting Schedule Act.. He was a strong supporter of the winning ticket, the Delaney/Chico Presidential Campaign in Season 13. He was nominated to be Secretary of State on Tuesday, March 27, 2018 by President-Elect David Delaney, but this was cut short when he left MEC on April 3 and resigned as Senator due to being busy outside of MEC. His 2nd return and 3rd MEC period began on Sunday, October 7, 2018, when he returned to MEC. He heavily considered a Republican Presidential Campaign until he decided that he could never win against Tawney, leading him to run for District 3 Senator yet again, announcing his candidacy on Saturday, October 13, in Fargo, North Dakota. However, on October 19, after Ryan Servis announced his candidacy and wiped away Cunningham's Support, Cunningham announced his party affiliation was changing to Independent. He took a slight break until on Thursday, November 1, then-President-Elect Adam Evans announced his nomination of Cunningham for Secretary of State. However, a delayed process led Sawyer to be replaced by Ivor Mestrovic on November 18, which the 2nd time failed SoS Nominee first was livid about, until he realized it was best for the people to have Ivor as the Secretary of State. He then packed his stuff, moved to Orlando, Florida, and ran for the District 2 Special Election Senate Seat left open by Ivor M‘s departure. He ran and easily crushed his opponent, Adam Daniel, on Saturday, November 24. After a brief consideration of running for Majority Leader or President Pro Tempore, Sawyer decided to stick with his position as District 2 Class 1 Senator and will be sworn in Wednesday, November 28. Category:People